Earth (Earth-10005)
Earth is the third planet from the sun; it is home to humans and mutants. History Emergence of Mutants During the course of humanities evolution, a number of individuals developed what would be called an X-Gene. This gene allowed those who had them to gain special abilities and in the future, this class of people would become known as Mutants. Pre-Discovery The first mutant, named Apocalypse, appeared during ancient Egypt thousands of years ago. Possessing the ability to inhabit the body of other Mutants amassed a plethora of abilities from the Mutants who bodies he inhabited and would come to seen as a god by the people of ancient Egypt. He also had four servants known as the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse who would serve and protect him during his body transference ritual. When the people of ancient Egypt grew tired of Apocalypse ruling over them, they enacted a plan: they ended with his Horsemen dead and Apocalypse trapped beneath rubble underground for millennia. Original Timeline ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine Logan and Victor Creed, whom fought in important wars of American history, were the next earliest known mutants. By the time of World War II, mutants became a more widespread phenomenon though humanity at large continued ignorant of their existence. X-Men: First Class The next mutants Charles Xavier, a mutant with the ability to read and control minds, and Erik Lehnsherr, a man with the ability to manipulate metal, would go on to effect image of mutants and the world in irrevocable ways. In 1960, the existence of mutants had been revealed during the Cuban Missile Crisis. Sebastian Shaw is a man who sought to eliminate humans, so that Mutants could achieve what Shaw believed to be their birth rights as the dominant species on the plant. His plans, however, were thwarted by a group of mutants led by Charles and Erik. The latter of the two men who had a personal grudge against Shaw, after the man killed his mother and experimented on Erik for years during World War II. Despite their heroic actions, mankind grew to fear and hate this new subclass humanity. Charles and Erik also severed ties with each other, with Erik believing that Shaw's ways were the ideal solution and went on to form the mutant terrorist group the Brotherhood of Mutants, while Charles believed that mutants and humans could coexist and he formed his own group the X-Men, who would work to protect both humans and Mutants and to try a mend a bridge of cooperation between the two. In the end, despite their heroic actions, they exposed mutants to the world in irrevocable ways. X-Men Charles and Erik have continued to fight over the way to gain mutant freedom. Erik attempted to gain mutant rights by using a machine designed to turn humans into mutants. However the machine had the effect of also killing the human who it transformed unknown to Erik. When Erik attempted to capture mutant teenager Marie D'Ancanto, AKA Rogue, by sending Sabertooth he was thwarted when X-Men members Cyclops and Storm drove him off and saved both her and the mutant who she was accompanying, Logan. Magneto eventually managed to capture Marie D'Ancanto, now named Rouge, and attempted to have her power the machine by using her mutant ability to absorb ones power, knowing this would kill her and took her to the Statue of Liberty to use the machine on a nearby summit who were gathered to discuss the growing mutant epidemic. Fortunately, the X-Men (now joined by Logan who had taken the code-name Wolverine) managed to arrive just in time and proceeded to defeat The Brotherhood, rescue Rouge, and destroy the machine in the process; saving the members of the summit. Magneto who himself had been defeated was taken into custody by the authorities. X2: X-Men United Colonel William Stryker, Jr. sought to rid the world of mutant-kind by using a combination of his son Jason and Charles Xavier's powers with Cerebro to mentally kill all mutants in the world. His plan nearly backfired at him and not only nearly caused homo sapiens' extermination, but also a full-out war between mutants and humans. X-Men: The Last Stand The billionaire businessman Warren Worthington II sought to cure his son of his "ailment" and used his corporation to create a mutant cure, using a mutant child as the source. The cure was supposed to be used to cure mutants and make them human again but it was also used as a weapon by USA military in case dangerous mutants posed a threat to lives. Learning of this mutant supremacist, Magneto lead an army to the headquarters of Worthington Labs, in San Francisco, to destroy it before it was used to exterminate mutant-kind. However, the X-Men once again managed to stop him and with fellow mutant and ally Hank McCoy inducted into the United Nations as an ambassador things seemed to be looking up for mutant kind. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 1973, the Sentinel Program was used after Bolivar Trask was killed by Mystique. Later on, with her DNA, they create the Sentinel Mark V, a Sentinel that can adapt to it's environment. With these, the Sentinels would take over the world, exterminating mutants, those with the mutant gene, and those that supported mutant resistance, thus leaving the worst of mankind left. Few survive. However, this is fixed when Wolverine is sent back in time to stop Mystique. New Timeline X-Men: Apocalypse Ten years later in 1983, thanks to Mystique's heroic actions in Washington D.C, Mutants have become almost universally accepted. However, when the worlds first mutant En Sabah Nur was awaken he quickly began a plan to cleanse the world of the "weak" who he saw as ruling the Earth now. Recruiting a new set of Horsemen consisting of a young Storm, and grieving Magneto, a lost Angel, and an impressed Psylocke, Apocalypse plan almost succeeded, but fortunately, he was stopped by the reformed X-Men. However, Apocalypse's actions made Mutants once again controversial to the public. X-Men: Dark Phoenix In 1992 the X-Men had become national superheroes famed for their heroic actions and the views of mutants had become more positive then ever. However on a rescue mission into to space X-Men member Jean Grey was stricken by a solar flare that unknown to everyone was actually the Phoenix Force latching to her. As the power corrupted Jean causing her to attack several people friend and foe (one of the victims being Raven Darkholme) alike the X-Men were divided on how to handle Jean with ones such as Hank wanting to kill her and others such as Scott and Charles felt that Jean could still be saved. The situation was even more complicated when an race of alien shapeshifters known as the D’Bari came to Earth to use the Phoenix Force inside Jean for their own nefarious purposes. However the X-Men banded with Magneto and his Brotherhood and working together the two factions managed to defeat the D’Bari and thwart their plans. In the end while the threat had passed the consequences would come to effect humanities views of mutants in a negative light for years to come. Deadpool In the present, alternate timeline things such as genetic manipulation, torture methods, and near-death experiences were found to be able to cause an artificial mutation in Mutants who had any inactivate X-Genes in them. Known as the Workshop, the programs goal was to unlock a person's mutant powers, then take away their will and sale them off to the highest bidder. However, when one of “volunteers” Wade Wilson (who had come to the program in hopes they fix his cancer) managed to escape he went on a systematic rampage for the Workshop's leader Ajax. When Ajax managed to kidnap Wade’s girlfriend Vanessa, he sought the help of Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead to help rescue her. With their help, Deadpool was able to kill Ajax (finally getting his revenge) and reunite with Vanessa. The New Mutants Mutant experimentation was also done on mutant children as well. Five mutants in particular Illyana Rasputin, Samuel Guthrie, Rahne Sinclair, Roberto da Costa, and Danielle Moonstar were trapped inside a hospital and were forced to escape from not only it but a another malevolent presence inside the facility. Deadpool 2 In 2018, a mutant time traveler and soldier known as Cable traveled from the future to eliminate the mutant child known as Russell Collins to prevent him from becoming a murderous sociopathic despot that not only destroys the future once again, but also murders his wife and daughter. However, Cable initially came into confrontation with Deadpool who was trying to protect the child. To do this, Wade formed the mutant task force known as X-Force. Eventually, however, Wade and Cable were able to come to an agreement and work together along with the remaining members of X-Force and help from X-Men members; Colossus, Negasonic Teenage Warhead, and Yukio managed to save Russell from going down a dark path and as a result, they saved the future and Cable's family in the process. ''X-Men: Days of Future Past Logan’s mind returned to the new altered future of 2023 where he found not only all of the formerly deceased X-Men lost in the Sentinel Wars alive again but as well people who had died long before that such as Jean Grey and Scott Summers much to his enjoyment. As he encountered Xavier who had no memory of the post apocalyptic world that once was. Logan proceeded to ask for help on learning what had happened since 1973. Xavier scanning his mind welcomed Logan back and the two began to discuss with Charles asking Logan what was the last thing he remembered. Inhabitants *X-Men *X-Force *New Mutants *Deadpool *Brotherhood of Mutants *Hellfire Club Appearances *Earth-10005 (13 films) **''X-Men'' (First appearance) **''X2: X-Men United'' **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' **''X-Men: First Class'' **''The Wolverine'' **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' **''Deadpool'' **''X-Men: Apocalypse'' **''Logan'' **''Deadpool 2'' **''Dark Phoenix'' **''The New Mutants'' Gallery To be added See Also *Earth (disambiguation) Category:Planets Category:Earth-10005